Dance the Night Away
by Kreepy Karl
Summary: Hello. This is my first story that I'm uploading here. Anyway, the plot of this is that Sonic wakes up in a wired place and see something unforgettable. The 1st chapter is normal and the 2nd is a experiment in poetry. Enjoy! K.K.
1. Chapter 1

Dance the Night Away

(Song: In a Landscape by John Cage)

As I wake from my nap, I discovery that I'm not at home, or on the couch that I was crushing on. The escaping daylight is a sign that I wasted a day sleeping, I started to freak out. I get out of the bed, and something catches my eye. Why am I in a tux? I try to take it off, but it seems that the suit is glued on to me. The room that I am in as a old style to it. It like a museum piece I saw once a long time ago. No TV, nor a telephone. Just one bed, a few light bulbs (so I guess this room dates back to at least the 1920's), and the bathroom. I exit out of the room to the hallway.

This a strange, haunting, yet beautiful place. The sun is now gone, the veil of darkness now covers the sky. I see that I'm still in the city, Station Square, Capital, or Empire, I'm not sure. At least I know that I'm close to where I was. As I walk down the stairs, I start to joke with myself, 'Watch this, I'm going to make the it around the corner and I'm going to see a lobby with people dancing, a big band playing Dance Hall music, and the room rivals' the Cappella Sistina.

(Song: Midnight, the Stars and You by Al Bowlly with Ray Noble and His Orchestra)

'You've got to be kidding me!' I said to myself. Either this place is going to be in a blaze in a couple of minutes or something magically is going to happen. I sit at one of the many chairs so I could look at the splendor of this room. There are people at the bar having light or heavy conversation, drinking whisky, cosmopolitans, or other cocktails. Some are dancing and some are just standing around listening to the beautiful music. I decide to walk around the room hearing the conversations between the people, mainly about their vacation in the city, or at the beach. I get to one of the many staircases and I don't know why, but my body and mind wanted to stay put. That is strange for me.

"Oh, you made it." Said a voice. The voice sounded familiar so I decide to see who it was, but what I see is one of the most beautiful things I've seen in a while. A gorgeous women in a beautiful flapper dress, but I could not see her face. "Shall we dance?" asked the girl. "Su-Sure" I said with a stutter.

We start to dance, to the music in the hall.

(Song: Digital Love by Daft Punk)

We Waltz, the Charleston, and many more other dances. We didn't notice that most of the people in the hall where either looking at us, or they already left to go back to their rooms. That is when we grew tired dancing, know it us just us, my head on her head, and her head is on my shoulder, slowly just dancing to the sound of the beats in your head. She then put her face in front of mine, and I ask her, "Who are you?"

She giggles. "You already know me," now I know that voice, "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Amy!" That is when she starts to walk away, "Wait, Amy, where are you going?"

"To wake up." I look at her confused, that is when this bright light hits my face, and I scream for Amy.

(Background noise of a machine shop)

I wake by someone shaking me, and I get the familiar smell of oil, machine turning sounds and my buddy Tails looking over me with a worried look.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little scare as all." I said to Tails.

I didn't want to tell him that my dream was about me and Amy dancing in a beautiful room, and who I wanted to continue my dancing with Amy for all eternity. Next time I see Amy, I might be a nervous wreck, or not. I just need to keep my cool around her, but, if she asks me to dance with her, I might go for it. Who knows, it could be like a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a experiment in poetry called Dada. If you guys and gals didn't enjoy this part, go right and tell me in a review and if you did enjoy this part, awesome!

a it guess and the enjoy thi  
home, the of to a  
waking take glued 1920's), and  
a I something light this  
I or is I to  
that that to out I

now I or "Watch big  
Empire, know "Watch it I'm  
Square, to joke dancing, playing  
The veil Station that make  
gone, of As with Sistina.  
I'm Square, down I make

I splendor other music. my  
I something other in or  
got to happen. the my  
or something the splendor this  
or heavy cocktails. Some listening  
chairs so of just about

sounded what said the say  
voice. to I it see  
"Oh, I women not said  
a decide of while. beautiful  
see is beautiful could her  
voice. I but what a

We to the music  
dance in hall. music  
in We music dance  
in start to music to  
to We the to  
start to dance to the

in us, beats mine, her,  
many We in to rooms.  
of either us, head in  
dances. didn't or they just  
their when grew her her  
the at or on her

that voice, "You already Hedgehog"  
I Hedgehog" know She the  
giggles. know me," now voice,  
giggles. know now I know  
giggles. already know voice, the  
She giggles. know I know

when she walk Amy, where  
she walk away, Amy, are  
"Amy!" starts to walk going?"  
"Amy!" is she "Wait, where  
"Amy!" where walk are  
are going?" you she to

"To wake her face, for  
wake up." I her is  
Amy. her up." confused, I  
up." is my light Amy.  
confused, bright and Amy. at  
"To at confused, face, I

I wake by someone shaking me, and I get the familiar smell of oil, machine turning sounds and my buddy Tails looking over me with a worried look.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just a little scare as all." I said to Tails.

I didn't want to tell him that my dream was about me and Amy dancing in a beautiful room, and who I wanted to continue my dancing with Amy for all eternity. Next time I see Amy, I might be a nervous wreck, or not. I just need to keep my cool around her, but, if she asks me to dance with her, I might go for it. Who knows, it could be like a dream.


End file.
